Sabrina Goodfellow and her Overprotective Fairy Boy
by The Queen of Valencia Torgue
Summary: Ah, married life. Quite happy- until your first assassination attempt. Puck is not pleased. Sabrina is underestimating the situation. Daphne is, for some strange reason, in Kansas. Basil wants in on the action. And the bad guys are arguing over breakfast food. Just another week in the life of a fairy-tale defense attorney.


**Hello! Welcome to the story! This is my first time writing for the Sisters Grimm fandom. This little three-shot was running around in my head for a couple weeks, so I thought I'd write it down. I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Her morning started with an assassination attempt. As an attorney for fairy-tale beings and creatures (or Everafters, as they liked to be called,) Sabrina Goodfellow was fairly used to such things. Since age eleven she had been pulled into this world of magic, monsters and mysteries. Not all of her experiences had been pleasant. The morning's events brought the number of assassination attempts up to around four. But this was the first time one had happened since she had gotten married.

"Are you okay?" her husband, Puck, asked her for the eighteenth time.

She frowned at him from the passenger seat of their car, her arms crossed over her chest. "Yes. I'm perfectly fine, for the last time."

"You're sure?" He glanced at her from the driver's seat. "Because you don't have to go to work today. You can stay home, or come to work with me if you want."

Deciding that distraction would be the best tactic here, she teased "Never thought I'd live to hear you say 'work' and 'me' in the same sentence."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Very funny. Don't change the subject. I mean, where did this come from? One day you're fine, and the next you're almost decapitated, right out of the blue. The last time I saw anyone be that drastic was Herman the Misleader."

"Let me guess. That was around 3,000 years ago? He sounds like the type you were hanging around then."

Ignoring her, Puck went on, "I just find it hard to believe that this was their first measure."

Sabrina winced.

Puck caught it. "Wait, it _was_ their first measure, right? They haven't tried anything before, have they?"

"Well..." Sabrina said slowly, "It depends."

"On what?"

"On what you call 'trying something.' Have they tried decapitating me before? No. Threats? Now that's another story."

Puck looked at her. "Sabrina. Baby."

"Yes, dear?" she asked, her tone hinting at sarcasm.

He seemed almost a little surprised at her answer, but continued, "New rule. You are not to receive threats of any kind without telling me."

"Wait. You're _grounding_ me from receiving threats? That's not very nice."

Puck scowled, turning to look at the traffic they were currently stuck in. "Why did we drive again?"

"You wanted to look inconspicuous."

"Humph."

There was silence for the next five minutes, then Puck growled and pulled off the road into a parking garage. "Come on," he said, unbuckling and opening his door. "We're flying to work. You'd be late otherwise."

Sabrina shrugged. "Fine by me." She got out of the car and Puck swept her up bridal-style. His bright-pink streaked fairy wings sprung from his back with a loud pop, and they were soon making good time flying over the roof-tops.

It turned out that marrying Puck had had many upsides, but this was one of Sabrina's favorites. She had never been late to work once since their marriage.

Her office was in a relatively small building down a side street in Manhattan. She shared it with a small counseling business and several other private small business. Puck followed her in and up the stairs, where she went through her outer room to unlock her office.

"Okay, see you after work." She tried to shut the door, but he caught it.

"Not so fast. How do you know there aren't more assassins hiding in your coat closet? Or trying to come in pretending to be clients? Hmm. You know what?"

"What?" asked Sabrina, slightly dreading the answer.

"I think I'm going to stay with you today."

"What? No! Puck, I'm working. And you have work too. I'll be fine, okay? Goodbye." She started to push him backwards out the door, but he spun on his heel and turned into a bee, flying around her and turning back to himself.

"Nice try. I'm staying."

"Puck!" she yelled at him. Just then, the door swung open.

"Hi, sorry I'm late," her secretary, Annie, said cheerily.

Sabrina let out her breath, realizing that she had been holding it. Puck heard, and shot her a smug, 'told-you-so' look.

"Hey, Annie," Sabrina greeted. "How is your mother?"

"Much better, thank you. She's loving the new house. After living in a shoe for so long, a normal house almost seems like a castle."

"I'm so glad to hear it. Oh, you've met my husband, right?"

Annie nodded, eyes wide. "Yes. Hello, your Highness."

Puck nodded back. "Annie. Oh, that reminds me. Would you do me a quick favor? I need a phone call made."

"Oh, certainly," Annie fumbled with her cell phone. "To whom is the call being addressed?"

"My brother, Mustardseed. Tell him that Puck won't be into work today. Personal issue."

"Very well, sir. I'll just step out." she moved into the outer room, closing the office door as she did so.

Sabrina was frowning. "I hate it when you pull rank."

Puck shrugged. "Hey, it's not my fault I'm the King of Faerie. If you had let me make you Queen, then you could be pulling rank too."

"Being Queen had too many extra duties. And anyway, doesn't the Queen of Faerie have to be a fairy?"

"Probably." Puck shrugged. "Well, I know you don't stand here arguing with me all day. What do you normally do here?"

"Normally I don't have you here."

"Fine. You want to pretend I'm not here? Go ahead." He spun on his heel again, turning into a blue vase. His voice echoed out of the top. "Just set me on the desk. It'll be like I'm not even here."

As she did what he instructed, she said exasperatedly, "You're honestly skipping work to pretend to be a vase sitting on my desk?"

"Yup," he replied.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, but didn't question him further. She had an appointment to get ready for. Her day went fairly normal after that. She had a few appointments regarding financial issues, then she and Puck went and got lunch at her favorite cafe. After lunch there was a woman with incredibly long hair who wanted a divorce because her husband was a pain in her neck, and an elderly non-Everafter lady who wandered in wanting help with her will.

"Do you get that a lot?" Puck asked after the old woman had left.

"Just once in a while," Sabrina said.

Annie knocked on the door. "Phone for you, Sabrina."

"Thanks, Annie." Sabrina picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"That was your final warning." The voice on the other end was deep, and harsh.

"Excuse me?" she asked, subtly reaching across her desk to press the record button on the base of the handset.

"We tried to keep it personal, but you leave us no choice. You have chosen to ignore our warnings, and now you and Faerie will pay. No playing nice anymore. We'll spare no one who gets in the way, mortals included. This means war, Sabrina Grimm."

"The name's not Grimm anymore," she said. "And if you think you can go around starting wars, you've got another thing coming."

"Suit yourself," the voice replied. "You've been warned. We're coming for you." With a click, the line went dead.

* * *

**Okay, I know Sabrina is a tad OOC. There is a reason for that. It will be revealed at the end. **

**Like Percy Jackson? How to Train Your Dragon? Gregor the Overlander? Go check out my other stories, they're pretty neat.**

**One last thing. I know it probably doesn't matter to most of you reading this, but I'm thinking of changing my pen name. I've had this one for over two years, and I'm starting to outgrow it a little. I've set up a poll on my profile, and would appreciate your input. Thanks!  
**

**Review, favorite, subscribe... all that Jazz. Queen out!**


End file.
